Tarrant's and Alice's
by Jabberwocky The Wolf
Summary: Everyone knows that Tarrant's always follow their Alice's. But Hatter never thought he would find his. Silly little oneshot of how I think they should have met, A mad man contemplates a mad feeling. REVIEWS! 3


**AN: I should really, be finishing my other fanfics, but This just had to be wrote down, It's how I kind of hoped Hatter and Alice would have met in the SiFi series…. Yes the March Hare or the Dormouse isn't in the SiFi one but I thought it would be cool to add them in there. And him having a random tea party . I might continue this… who knows? Maybe, I wrote it in half an hour or something… REVIEW! You know you want to….Oh and I don't own SiFi Alice.**

"It'll happen to you you know."

Hatter opened one eye lazily to see the March Hare peering at a spoon, admiring his own reflection. His huge shaggy ears aloft his huge head, which was tangled and matted in a once golden mane of fur now dirty and faded mess.

"Come now." sighed Hatter, placing down his tea. "You can't honestly believe that nonsense?"

The huge Hare shrugged its rugged shoulders and peered at him with insane eyes. "Well you're the mad one; you're supposed to believe nonsense."

"Nonsense that makes sense." sniffed Hatter. The March Hare sighed. "But nonsense doesn't make sense that's why it's nonsense." Hatter shook his head. "Some nonsense makes sense." "But then it wouldn't be nonsense, It would be sense."

Hatter just groaned and tilted his hat over his pale face. "Oh do be quiet; I am not in the mood for your ridiculous accusations."

"But it is true! Tarrant's always fall for Alice's."

Hatter glared at the mouse from the safety of his hat. "And who asked your opinion mouse?" He snapped.

Mallyumpkin just flicked her long silky pink tail and blinked her black eyes in amusement. She scampered on to the table, leaning on a teacup. She grinned up at him.

"True though."

Hatter groaned. "Can we please change the subject?"

March Hare and the dormouse just smirked at each other and said: "No this is much more fun."

But at this point Hatter got up and said; "I do not have to listen to your stupidly wild accusations, I have better things to do with my time."

"Like find your Alice…" giggled the dormouse and both burst in to peals of laughter, like it was the funniest joke in the world. Hatter just groaned, shoved his hands into his coat pockets and strode off.

Just because some stupid scroll said that Tarrant's and Alice's are immediately drawn to each other doesn't mean it was actually going to happen. It was just a silly rumour… a stupid story. As if a girl could fall down from above and he'd automatically be drawn to each other…

He failed to notice that he was slowly getting deeper and deeper in to the wood. Naturally dodging trees that towered way over his head and stretched in to the newborn blue skies, were clouds drifted lazily and the sun beamed down, casting mysterious patterns on the forest floor, from where golden sunlight drizzled through the autumn leaves. Fallen logs lay everywhere and he clutched as he clambered over them.

True love he concluded could not exist. It made no sense. To love someone so much you'd do anything to protect them, to spend the rest of your life with. It was ridiculous.

But he was ridiculous. He was mad after all. He was Mad Hatter. Tarrant Hightop. The one and only. That was how it was going to stay…

"Hello?"

He very nearly fell over in shock. He could have sworn he was alone; he whirled round, to see a small girl trying to get out of a very deep looking hole. She held out her hand but he stood there mouth agape as she cried again; "Hello? I could use some help?"

He nodded and grabbed her hand; she clutched it gratefully and Hatter felt himself flush red. Her hand was silky smooth and pale snow white. He helped her up and she fell against him gently and laughed. She blew her jet black hair out of her curious grey eyes and said;

"Thanks"

She was pale, her lips were bright red though, lighting up most of her face, but her eyes, wow, and they sparkled with a slight mischief and curiosity that made his head whirl. She wore a light blue dress, that came out puffy just under the waist and she wore brown high heeled boots, which (although were very short) still had trouble walking in. Her hair fell just below her shoulders and she tucked them behind her ears. Her face flushed scarlet as she noticed that he was still clinging to her hand.

"Uh…you can let go now."

"Oh…" stuttered Hatter letting her go sharpish. "Sorry." He could barely catch his breath. Had March slipped something in to his tea again? He felt…weird. Floaty, he could barely stop himself from smiling. Every note the birds in the trees sang it felt like he was getting more and more weightless, everything seemed brighter and he didn't even feel surprised when she stretched out her hand and said;

"Alice. Nice to meet you."


End file.
